Ice Slated Eyes
by beavisrose217
Summary: Will Bella finally become a vampire? And how will it affect her and Edward's relationship? And what about everyone else in her life? Her family? Her friends? Getting attacked by tennis balls? Fighting with the family? who knows...
1. Chapter 1 Just One Bite

Okay this is my first Twilight fic. Theres a lot I have to add and I know the title doesn't quite make sense yet, but it will eventually! I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

"Are you going to have one day where I don't have to rescue you?" Edward asked, letting Bella go after he gathered her in his arms in another near fatal fall up the stairs.

"I would hope to think so, but there's not much of a chance." Bella answered, wishing he would have held her a moment longer. She continued her path up the stairs, knowing that Edward was keeping a closer than normal eye on her now.

They entered her room. "I'm going to hop in the shower. Promise to be here when I get back?" She asked, picking up her bag of toiletries.

"I always am, am I not?" He smirked at her, settling himself done silently into the rocking chair on the other side of her room.

"Okay." She dashed into the bathroom, being careful not to trip, and took a fast shower so she could return to Edward. She got out, dried and brushed her teeth, hating that after dinner smell food leaves behind. She also didn't want Edwards amazing nose to smell it and think she didn't brush her teeth. She bound back to her room in her pajamas, hoping he wouldn't notice that she ran down the hall as she walked back in, Edward still patiently sitting in the old rocking chair.

"You really are the most beautiful person I've ever seen." He stood up and met her in the center of the room.

"Are you kidding me? You're gorgeous! Your entire family is!" She regretted saying this so suddenly, knowing it sounded rude.

"You really are the most beautiful person I've met." He ignored her comment, cupping her chin in his long fingers, his nose running along her jaw line. She knew he was taking in the fresh smell of her skin, his flesh cold on hers.

"It's time for humans to go to bed." He smiled his amazing smile and scooped her up with no effort, laying her down on her bed. He lay down beside her shortly, her head coming to rest on his chest.

"I don't know if I can sleep with you here." She looked into his perfect auburn eyes.

"You know you say that every night, and every night you fall asleep shortly after saying those words." His fingers trailed through her wet hair.

She continued to study his eyes, his fingers trailing over her body, first tracing very slowly down her neck, her arm, over her hand and back up again. A memory from almost a year ago stung her mind out of nowhere. Back just before James had bitten her, his eyes had been a deep, deep crimson red. She wondered for a moment if his changed, just like Edwards.

"How come your eyes turn back auburn after you hunt?" She asked rather bluntly.

"Where on earth did that come from?" He sat up on one arm, looking at her oddly.

"Well… your eyes turn grey, and change back to auburn. How come James' were blood red?"

Edward was silent for a long moment, completely motionless, his eyes staring at her, but he wasn't looking at her. He was thinking hard on whether he should tell her the truth or not.

"Well… his eyes turned red because he fed on humans. Mine turn to my natural color because… I don't." He stated slowly, carefully pronouncing each of his words as if he'd just learned the language.

She waited a moment for the fact to sink it, but it created a question she said without having time to hold it back. "Have you ever bitten a human?"

He stared at her with complete shock on his face. The silence filled the house for minutes.

He suddenly mumbled very lowly, almost a growl, "I have."

Again Bella couldn't control her mouth. "Then why won't you bite me? You wouldn't have to worry about me falling or getting into life threatening situations so much."

"Bella, I'm not arguing with you about this tonight! I'm not going to bite you!" His voice raised and she was afraid that Charlie would hear him.

"Shh!" She pressed her fingers on his lips. After a moment she whispered, "Just one bite."

He leaned over, his smooth lips running against the muscle of her neck. He traced the groove until his lips were just under her ear. "Bella, go to bed."

Her head fell back onto his chest, and the idea of her boyfriend biting someone for blood was swimming around in her head. "I still don't know if I can sleep with you here." He traced his fingers down her spine and her eyes drooped… slowly closing for the night.


	2. Chapter 2 Resistance?

48 hits... no reviews... this makes me sad... but! this chapter is boring... im hoping so spice it up soon... maybe put some funny stuff in it. tell me what you want to hear!

* * *

The next day during school, Edward seemed unusually tense around Bella. And she knew exactly why. She wondered why he was so reluctant to bite her? And didn't he want them to be together forever? Then a thought struck her. What if her constant asking would eventually pull them apart?

She remembered back when Edward and his family had fought to keep her alive while James was tracking her, and thought that something that simple wouldn't ruin their relationship.

Before Bella could think anymore on the subject, she tripped on her way into the Cullens' home, landing square on her face. She stood up, blood spurting out of her nose. Edward sighed and rushed her inside. "Not one day…" He half laughed to himself.

Alice appeared when a clothe ready in her hand, pressing it to Bella's face. "I saw it coming!" She said happily. Once Bella's nose had stopped bleeding, Alice asked with more excitement than ever, "So what are you two doing over here?"

"She came to talk with me." Dr. Cullen came halfway down the stairs. "How's your nose, Bella?"

"It's alright. Nothing worse than normal." She smiled happily at him, following Edward up the stairs. They lead her into his office, where he asked Edward to excuse himself. He left with out a word.

"Do you have any idea why I wanted to talk to you?"

"Nope." Bella answered casually.

"Well…" He started slowly. "I'm aware that you often talk to Edward about becoming a vampire. The process alone is a three day cycle, a very painful one."

"I know. Alice told me about it a long time ago."

"There's also the factor of what your ability may become. For example, how Edward can read minds."

"I know."

"But the biggest factor, and the most crucial, is your family. How would they react if you never aged for the rest of their lives? And your appearance would change as well. It would be a shock to your friends and family, and they certainly wouldn't believe you if you told them the truth."

Bella hadn't thought about this. What would happen if she never aged? Her family was sure to notice. "I'll have to think about that one."

"That's what I wanted you to resolve to today. To think about what you're asking Edward. It really does put him in an odd position when you ask him to do something so… dramatic." He walked to the door. "I believe he's waiting for you as well.

"Er… thanks?" Bella hadn't expected the talk to be so brief. She left the office, and tripped on a rug, almost sailing down the stairs but was safely caught by Edward waiting patiently next to the door.

The doctor closed the door silently, one last problem running through his mind he couldn't bring himself to tell the innocent girl. What if she couldn't resist the urge to feed?

On humans?


	3. Chapter 3 Eyes On The Prise

An update! Yay! I decided that I wanted to do something slightly funny. I don't think it's much of a chuckle though. Anyway tell me what you think. And almost 300 hits in 3 days... and only 5 reviews... That does make me sad and I'm less likely to write with out reviews! But thanks to the people who did review! Special thanks to : midnight1987, boho bella, twisted kitty cat, haley carr and edward addict! Tell me what you think! FYI: the tennis thing is completely random! don't ask!

* * *

Bella stood outside the gym, anxiously waiting for Edward so they could head home from another drowsy day of school. She glanced one way, than the other when she felt on sudden tap on her shoulder. She turned, expecting it to be Edward.

"Hey Bella!"

The sound of Mike's voice made her heart drop and she half heartedly responded, "Hey."

"What's up?" He asked cheerfully.

"Nothing much. Waiting for Edward to find me so I can get a ride home."

"Oh. Well, I saw him talking to the office lady. If you want, I could give you a ride home? That way you wouldn't have to wait." He asked hopefully, an irritated look still spread on his face since Edward came into subject every time he mentioned doing something with Bella.

"I don't think Bella has to wait any longer. I only took a moment." Edward's voice filled their ears, causing both to turn toward his alluring presence, at least alluring to Bella. It was more of a repellant for Mike.

"I was also going to invite her to come to the beach with us again, since I'm planning to take everyone again like I did about a year ago. I was going to give her the details. It's coming up this weekend." Mike argued.

"Well it's a little late in the week to be letting everyone know now, don't you think? It is Wednesday afternoon already." Edward's smooth, inhuman guile left Mike with few points to argue. He paused to let his words sink deep into Mike's ears while giving him a glance to make sure they stayed there. "Besides, Bella and I already made plans this weekend."

"We did?" Bella asked without realizing that Edward had tried to get her out of spending time with Mike, one of the things that bugged her the most. Edward shot her a shut-your-mouth look. "Er…" She let a groan of confusion slip from her.

"Look's like I'm not the only one who left Bella unaware of the weekend schedule." Mike said triumphantly.

"I'll play you for her."

"Uh… What?" Mike's pride seemed to slither off his face, no longer looking as if he were ten feet tall.

Edward gracefully walked over to the cart left out from gym class, extending his long smooth fingers inside and pulling out two tennis rackets and a lime green ball. He repeated himself, "I'll play you for her."

"You guys don't need to fight for me…." Bella started to argue, but wasn't sure what to say next to dissolve the conflict.

Mike's face slowly went pale as he took the racket from Edward's outstretched hand.

They took opposite ends of the court, Edward's smirk wider than ever, his muscles gleaming in the sun and Mike well aware of the challenge ahead of him. Mike looked about ready to slump over in a ball and withdraw under the nearest bolder he could wiggle under.

Bella sighed, slumping to the ground with her head in her hands. _What was wrong with her over-protective, almost obsessive boyfriend?_


	4. Chapter 4 Damn It

Yeah, this chapter is kind of short. Mostly because I need REVIEWS! lol... greedyness anywho... thanks to laughingsadness for pointing this out:

Edward's muscles "gleaming in the sun?" wouldn't that be an unfair  
advantage considering it would blind Mike and possibly cause a traffic  
accident?

Yes, even the best of writers make mistakes... and im not the best so expect horridness. Excuse that slip of mine. I really only spend about 10 minutes on each of these chapters...

* * *

Edward and Mike took opposite sides of the court, the ball tossed up and Edward hit is smoothly over the net. Mike managed to hit it back, barely. Edward's unfair advantages kicked in about then, and he hit it faster than a normal eye could see. Mike stood confused for a second, then looking behind him to see the ball stuck in the chain link fence.

"Wow!" Mike started to realize what he had gotten himself into. He pulled the ball from the fence with slight difficulty. He threw it into the air for the next serve. It sailed over the net, Edward using his light movements to catch it mid-air and send it flying back in a blur, where it bounced between Mike's legs.

"I'm up, twenty – love." Edward's smirk was wider than ever. "Two more points, and I win."

Sweat covered Mike's forehead. _All for a stupid weekend._ He served the ball, half-hearted not even caring anymore, for he was sure who was going to win this match. He was sweating from nervousness and the game, but Edward had barely even moved!

The ball made a ping off of Mike's racket, but instead of heading back toward Edward where he would surely send it back at the speed of a bullet, it headed strait toward Bella.

Bella, being Bella, wasn't paying much attention until she heard both the boys yell, "Bella!" thus causing her to turn and get shot strait in the face with the ball. She blacked out and fell over.

"Damn it Mike!" Edward yelled running to her.


	5. Chapter 5 The Problem

Someone reviewed and thought it was highly unlikely to get knocked out with a tennis ball. It's very possible... When I was in gym, I got hit in the face with a tennis ball about 3 times and ate pavement. I then became afraid of any ball with any type of momentum behind it... Soon my gym teacher convinced me to not be afraid of the football since I do have a rather good catch. That broken fear was soon accompanied by a bloody nose... so there was the insperation for my last chapter!

* * *

Bella began to stir when a slight pain sprung up in her head. She squinted for a moment before the memory of Mike's sloppily served ball had nailed her in the head. She then started to think over that she was the only person who could possibly get knocked out by a tennis ball. She sighed. She was a girl of many 'talents'.

She slowly sat up, realizing where she was. She had been blacked out on Edward's couch in his room. She then wondered how long it was that tiny green ball had made her pass out. Standing up, Bella expected Edward to appear before her, but she didn't see him in the room.

She got up and left the room, slowly making her way down the stairs since her head still sent a dizzy spin through her if she moved too fast. She knew she would find someone in the living room, even if it wasn't Edward. She started down the stairs, but stopped in her tracks when she heard her name being spoken.

"Bella won't be able to handle the transformation!" She identified the voice as Edwards. "It's too painful!"

"You don't know that! She wants nothing more but to be like you Edward!" Esme argued. "To be a _part_ of our family!"

"There's no way that she would be able to resist the urge to feed!" Carlisle's hand came down on a table. Hard.

"Edward, you couldn't even resist what vampires do for a short amount of time! And you're one of the best at resisting!" Rosalie's voice came in now.

"I…" Edward stopped.

"And her curiosity will get the better of her eventually!" Bella peaked around the corner to see Carlisle talking. "Alice! Have you seen anything good about Bella changing?"

"I haven't seen anything about Bella changing…" Alice paused. "And just because she would be new doesn't mean we shouldn't eliminate her chance of being one of us. I can see it in her eyes. She wants to be a part of the family more than _anything_!"

"We can't risk it! We have no idea what her gift would be! With our luck, she'd become more of a klutz than ever!"

"Rosalie! That was completely uncalled for!" Emmet scorned.

Bella suddenly filled with hurt, feeling like she wasn't welcome there if she was going to create arguments this badly. Jasper turned, spying her from on the stairwell. She suddenly felt a soothing feeling wash over her, but that didn't take away the thought that she was a burden. Jasper turned back to his family while his family bickered, letting Bella listen on. She just hoped that Edward wouldn't read his mind and know she was there.

"Well, there must be something to we can do. She wants to be a part of this family, but Edward doesn't know if he can do it." Carlisle let a heavy breath escape.

"I didn't say that! I said that with each passing day, it becomes harder for me to not change her just for my own greed of tasting her blood!" Edward snapped.

"It's the same thing."

"Well, we can't let her stay like that forever. That's for sure. If she continues to grow with age, in a few years it may seem odd for Edward to be seen with a girl many years older than him." Esme thought aloud. "But in the mean time of those years, she is in danger of always being near us. We always have an urge to feed, weather we want to or not. If one of us were to lose control…"

"How would we deal with her family? Charlie would notice the changes that took place in his daughter." Carlisle added. "And if Edward craves the taste of her blood greatly, even after all the work he's put toward protecting her against him –"

"She's just becoming a bigger and bigger problem since she came into our lives!" Rosalie interrupted.

"SHE'S NOT A PROBLEM!" Edward screamed at his sister. Jasper must have tried to sooth Edward as well because his next sentence came out in a low hiss instead of a scream. "I'm done with this conversation."

Bella couldn't believe her ears. She was putting the people she loved _so_ much in danger of having to move just because of her stupid blood, and she was making them worry over if she would have the ability to resist blood or be why they would have to move again. Tears were brimming on the edges of her eyes. There was no doubt about it…

"Bella?" Edward's eyes widened in surprised. "How long have you been – "

"I am a problem. No. I am _the_ problem." Tears spilled down her face as she stared strait into his eyes with a moments pause.

He didn't answer.


	6. Chapter 6 I want the truth

Sorry it took so long to get this done. I was ungodly sick the past two ish weeks. I don't remember much so as for time, I'm lost. One of my nurse's was afraid they were going to lose me. Like the don't get that feeling a lot. I know a lot of nurse's. I'm always sick and I enjoy doing stupid things. So I'll try not to die before I finish this fic! Tell me what you think!

* * *

"Edward, is this why you won't change me?" Bella stared at him from her seat on the couch in his room. "Is it because you're afraid of what will happen to me? Of what I will become?"

"No, we don't know if you'll be able to resist feeding, or what your power will be, or that it's too painful for you." Edward said sternly. "We just don't know if it's a good idea right now."

"To painful for me? I don't think that anything has hurt me, or could, after what was said about me. If I feel the urge to feed, I could always ask one of the family to help me get through it." Bella glared now.

"You could, but we don't know if you would."

"So you're saying that I would become a cold blooded killer if I became a vampire? I didn't know the transformation completely changed my personality!" She was shaking with rage and tears continued to stream down her face.

"Bella, please calm down. You know that's not true. I'm saying your instincts could get the better of you." He went to wipe her tears, but she batted his hand away.

"How long has your family been saying things like this about me?"

"Not very long. Carlisle has mentioned these things before, but tonight was the first time it was brought up by the whole family." He paced to the other side of the room and back.

"Why is this such a big issue?"

"We're afraid of all the different things that take place after the transformation." Edward paused, sitting down next to her. "Think about your father?"

"Charlie…" Bella suddenly stood up. "I have to go see Charlie! I haven't been home yet today! He'll be worried!" She ran to the door and opened it, Emmet standing up, trying to look innocent, and Bella thought of him listening to their conversation was something very… human of him to do. She scurried down the stairs, tripped but was caught by Edward's fast hand. He picked her up and carried her down the steps.

"Are you sure you want to leave? Do you want to finish talking?" He asked.

"No. I have to get home." Bella paused at the door, seeing Esme sitting rather anxiously in the living room. She ran over and gave her a hug. "I wish that you were my real mother."

Bella was out the door, Edward behind her. "I'll have to give you a ride home since you were knocked out after that tennis match, and I drove you here."

"Alright." Bella climbed into Edward's car, and he started it. She closed her eyes at Edwards dangerous driving, waiting until he stopped to peek and see if they were at her house.

They were. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, shutting the door quickly, still very upset with the Cullen family. On her way inside, she thought that the Cullen's had no choice but to consult these issues, but they way they were said… how everyone was so against her changing… it hurt her. She loved them so much.

"Dad! I'm home!" She closed the door behind her, dropped her things and kicked off her shoes.

"Charlie rushed into the kitchen. "Why didn't you come home right after school?"

"Oh, well…" Bella felt embarrassed to tell him the story. "I got knocked out with a tennis ball and Edward took me to his house so Dr. Cullen could look at me. You know, to make sure I was ok."

"Next time give me a call! I was worried about you." Charlie sat down at the table as Bella opened the fridge to make dinner, a question frequently asked over the past few days popping into her mind.

"Dad?"

"Yes dear?"

"What would you do if I was to… suddenly change, like drastically?" Bella threw some meat into the microwave to thaw.

"What do you mean change drastically? Bella… is something wrong?" Charlie seemed nervous suddenly.

"No. I meant… change like… if I suddenly had amazingly accurate senses and was very graceful and became very beautiful? Almost like I never aged…"

Charlie let out a sigh and laughed. "No matter how many times you fall, you're still… graceful in your own way. And you'll always be beautiful. You already are."

"That's not what I meant… I meant in an immortal like way."

"Bella! What on earth is running through your head?"

She sighed, deciding she can't become anymore crazy sounding. "I want to be a vampire."

His face got an odd, stiff kind of grin on it. "Bells… I think you should spend the next few days at home. To clear your head and take a break from friends and school. You have all kinds of odd things running through your head."

Bella felt her happiness drain at the thought of being home the next few days. She paused. "You never gave me an answer."

"An answer to what?"

"Of what you would do if I became a vampire…."

"I think you're lost in a horror movie… but if you really want an answer… I'll have to think about it. Alright. Get some sleep Bells." Charlie went into the living room to watch the nightly basket ball game.

"Alright…" Bella mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7 Disaster

Alright, this chapter is short but I tried to make it funny. I said _tried. _Anyway, I'm trying to think of what Charlie's respond to Bella's question should be. Any requests? Let me know what you guys want... this fic is for you.

* * *

Bella sat in her room on a drizzly Saturday morning, waiting for her computer to load so she could write her mom the usual simple e-mail that she was still alive and doing fine. She got up and ran her now empty cereal bowl to the sink. After washing and drying the bowl, she turned to head back upstairs to write that e-mail when something caught her eye.

Something scurried across the floor of the kitchen and into the living room. She followed the small shadow, wondering what on earth was in her house. Bella tried to suppress the thought that, no matter how small, to her it would be life threatening and she would someone end up in a hospital bed by the end of this.

She went into the dark living room, pulling back the curtains to try to light the place up a bit, but a loud clap of thunder reminded her that there wasn't must sunlight to let in. She turned on the lamp next to Charlie's favorite chair.

There it was again!

Something small and grey had skittered over the carpet and ran behind an old bookcase on the opposite end of the room. She got down on her knees and looked behind the bookcase, only to find darkness. She got up and looked around, unsure if she had really seen anything or not.

Bella sighed and went back into the kitchen, wondering what she should make for dinner when the mysterious grey being ran across the kitchen underneath the table, masked by the clothe covering it.

She knew she had it trapped this time and dashed over to the table, leaning over to lift the hanging clothe when suddenly she felt something soft crawl onto her foot. She looked down and saw the tiniest mouse she'd ever seen.

Surprised to have the little creature on her, she jumped a good three feet into the air and screamed bloody murder. She turned to run and grab the broom, slamming head first into the wall between the kitchen and living room. She swayed for a second and fell over backwards. She had been knocked out by a mouse.


	8. Chapter 8 notice

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been working on this for like… the past six months. I think I lost a little interest in it and I'm not sure where to go with it. I've also been really busy with school and work and life, sorry again. If any of you have any ideas for the story, please let me know!


End file.
